The present invention relates to an oil removal device for cleaning pipes provided in the form of coils, having a furnace which receives and heats the pipes, with or without an assigned cooling zone, and a gas guiding device for introducing and removing scavenging gas into the pipes and/or out of the pipes, the gas guiding device having means for detachable, tight connection to a gas supply line on one side and a gas removal line on the other side.
An oil removal device is known from European Patent Application 0659907 B 1. In the device described there, the coil is heated in a furnace chamber and a gas is introduced and removed via a gas supply line to clean the inside of a pipe. In this case, the connection to the ends of the pipe to be cleaned is produced via two couplings, which are each attached to a pull and push rod and are moved toward the corresponding counterparts independently from one another and at diametrically opposing sides of the furnace chamber. This connection device is connected to the pull and push rod via a universal joint, so that a gas-tight connection may be achieved even if the support stand of the coil is positioned slightly twisted in the furnace chamber and the connection ends of the connection device are not parallel to one another.
A great disadvantage of the device described results from the gas supply and gas removal connections, which are positioned separately from one another and are independent of one another. The tightness of these connections is determined by the contact pressure of the connection device. In the event of high contact pressure, there is therefore the danger that the support stand will be displaced or deformed by the mechanical forces introduced via the connection device, so that leaks may arise.